


Cast The Line

by BZeeB



Series: Can we just fast forward to eventually? [2]
Category: Conviction (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BZeeB/pseuds/BZeeB
Summary: Post 1x06
Realisations, advancing steps and little battles.Sometimes its alright to be on the edge.





	

**Hayes**

 

Hayes watched as Tess walked away from the coffee cart and she hesitated as to whether to go after Tess or let the blond be. Hayes just wasn’t sure her company will be appreciated by Tess lest she wanted some space but Hayes knew she really wanted Tess’s.

Tess is easy and calming, the only other person Hayes can relax with and be herself apart from Jackson. She didn’t have to worry about any hidden agenda when it comes to Tess. It has always been honest. Yes, Hayes had to admit the first time they got together, Hayes had taken advantage of Tess’s infatuation but she never thought she would be so taken.

The short time she had to get to know Tess had been very interesting. Away from work Tess is one that is very comfortable in her own skin and confident, something that Hayes was glad to be privy to.

Tess is a sensitive soul and wore her heart on her sleeves and Tess just wasn’t interested in speaking over the other loud voices and personalities, happy enough to sit back and watch, unless of course their topic of debate hits a nerve or in defence of something or someone that she really cared about. And Hayes adores the heady mixture of beautiful fragility and quiet confidence, everything that she herself isn’t.

Tess and Hayes would have made the perfect study of juxtaposition. Everything about them is very different from each other, but Hayes knew from first-hand experience it doesn’t mean any shit when it comes to them fitting well together. The week of missing Tess had hit Hayes on the head like a missile and the realisation of how well and truly sucked in she is. It’s of little wonder the need she feels is something akin to desperation.

Hayes had initially been confused as to where Tess was heading when she went after that slender body leaving their office building. Tess had taken the opposite way from her usual direction towards the subway station that’ll bring her home and Hayes’s curiosity had led her following from a distance instead. The cat however wasn’t killed when Hayes laid eyes on the man who had passed Tess the coffee, the conscience that had sat on Tess’s shoulders all these years. Matthew Tan. Strength seeking absolution from fragility. Hayes found herself impressed; it couldn’t have been an easy thing for Tess to do.

Hayes kept tailing Tess and considered her next move and realized this wasn’t herself at all, made to feel like a stalker but she also realized when it comes to Tess her usual brazen approach had been dialled down quite a good bit. If it had been anyone else, Hayes would have simply walked up to them and inserted her presence whether they wanted it or not.

Hayes rummaged a hand into her handbag in search for her phone, eyes still on Tess, and her feet on auto-pilot, following the steps of the blond. Hayes typed in a quick text, _‘Chat?’_ and waited for a response.

Hayes didn’t realise she was holding her breathe as she watched Tess stopped in her tracks to check her phone and tapping a response. Hayes let out a large breathe of relief when she sees the message coming through her own device.

_‘Sure. Be at the usual in ten.’_

_‘Never mind that. See you in one.’_

Hayes tossed her phone back into her handbag and lengthened her steps. Hayes was astride with Tess and had an arm around Tess’s waists before the petite blond even had the chance to get confused with Hayes’s text. Maybe this is where the cat got maimed instead. What she earned was a little yelp, an attempt, a strong one she might add, to push Hayes off and a flying coffee cup, which luckily was near empty and landed on the pavement with no damage to either of them. When Tess realised it was Hayes, she swatted the other woman’s arms more out of frustration rather than anger. Or maybe not.

“Gosh, Hayes! What were you thinking of?” Tess’s eyes had widened in surprise, and those blue orbs were challenging hers. Hayes had almost forgotten how intense those eyes could get.

Hayes smirked, “You actually.” Tess ignored Hayes’s words but instead bent down to pick the empty coffee cup, giving Hayes a quick preview of a snug bum wrapped by those tight pants, and in Hayes’s mind she can see smooth porcelain skin. Hayes found herself smiling at the thought.

Tess threw out the cup into a nearby garbage can and turned to face Hayes, as if struck by a sudden realisation. “Have you been following me?”

“Yes or no. You pick one. As long as you pick one that’s not going to get me into trouble with you. I’d hate that.”

“Hayes…”

“Tess…”

At which the blond rolls her eyes at, but Tess took the proffered arm Hayes had extended anyway and linked it with her own. “So, I saw you met with an old friend. You okay?”

Tess sniggered, “You were following me, but yes, I’m fine.”

“Food?” Hayes posed the question, as they started walking down the street.

Tess immediately nodded, “Haven’t had anything all day. Somebody took my yogurt again.”

 

\------

 

** Tess **

 

“How’s Maxine? Did you see her?” Tess inquired. She had heard about what happened and Tess couldn’t imagine what it might have been like to stare down the barrel of a gun from a mere two feet away. Images of her Aunt’s murder flashes through her mind and she immediately shrugged it off.

“Yes, and she’s going to be fine,” Hayes spoke and Tess noticed a hint of reverence in her voice. “I think Maxine’s warming up to me and all.” A pleased smile was creeping up on Hayes’s face and Tess felt glad for Hayes. Tess understand respect from Maxine meant a lot to Hayes, it’s recognition for the great work she’s doing and the real person she is and nothing to do with New York’s mega media and Harper Morrison.

“Congratulations Hayes,” Tess announced to Hayes and raised her cup of sake. Hayes lifted her eyebrows and raised her cup as well and waited for Tess to continue. “For closing another case.”

“Well, thank you,” Hayes smirked and clinked her cup against Tess’s before they both took a sip of their sake. “Although, this one’s more on you guys. I’m just along for the ride. All I did was rile Frankie up, and the two of you did a great job with the forensics investigations. Those footages were inspired. I did manage to stop Maxine from killing Porscha herself before we could even solve her case. But I am proud of being able to see Sam shaking in his boots.”

“This is not your way of trying to get me to stroke your ego, is it? You know, tell you how brilliant you are, leading us in the right direction, we couldn’t have done it without you?” Tess leant and rested her back against her seat in their booth. She took another sip of her sake and narrowed her eyes at Hayes.

Hayes dropped the empty pod of edamame onto the table and in a very seductive manner leant forward against the table, the top of her shirt exposing the tiniest hint of cleavage, gazed at her with a mischievous smile and spoke softly, “Well, I’ll have you know, because I know how good you really are, it’s not my ego that needs any stroking.”

Tess felt a shiver coursing through her body, Hayes exudes sensuality effortlessly, but she knew this is the game Hayes loved playing, and as nonchalantly as she could possibly manage she picked up the edamame pod Hayes had dropped and flicked it right onto the top of Hayes’s exposed bosoms, still holding eye contact with Hayes.

“And I’m glad you appreciate how Tinkerbell can and will always, always, hit the right spot.”

Their eyes played the challenging game for a few seconds, and Tess could see Hayes’s eyes glazing slightly over but Tess, feeling proud and gleeful couldn’t help herself from splitting into a grin and she burst out laughing.

Hayes then leant back, picked out the offending pod from her shirt and joined in the laughter. Shaking her head slightly, she spoke, “Damn it, Tess. You sure know how to make a girl feel special. Anyone else and I would have been ravaged right here and now, or at least dragged into the next alleyway.”

“Classy,” Tess quipped sarcastically, the grin still adorning her face.

As she looked across the table at Hayes, Tess realised how much she have enjoyed the evening. Her initial plans of talking to Matty had failed when her lack of courage had let her down, and she was disappointed with herself. She remembered the relief she felt to get a text from Hayes for a chat.

If this had been a date, it would have been a perfect one, and if this hadn’t been a date, Tess still has had a lovely time. When it comes to Hayes, Tess had decided to go with the flow, not overthinking things and enjoy the times as it is. The precipice is where she wants to be at the moment, not brave enough to jump and not ready to take a step back. Tess is okay with that and should a bridge eventually materialise, she’d decide then if she really wants to make it to the other side.

“Are you thinking very hard on how I telepathically coordinate your and my outfits for the day? Impressed?” Hayes broke Tess from her thoughts.

Tess looked down on her attire and back to Hayes’s. She had noticed earlier in the day of the splashes of violets on both their shirts but never really thought further than that, and she realised now they’re both in shades of black and blue, in fact they seem to be very closely coordinated.

“Yes I am. Interesting.”

“Interesting indeed. Maybe we’re in each other’s mind this morning. I know you were,” Hayes simply said, and Tess doesn’t really know what to make of it. Hayes’s full lips curling into a smile that never fails to get Tess, one that she’d really like to kiss every time it is thrown her way.

Tess lets out a little laugh and said, “Of course. Me and Kleenex go hand in hand. Sounds like more of a present for you.”

“Yes, isn’t it great? You, me and Kleenex. Netflix have nothing on us.” Hayes was still smiling at Tess, but her gaze was intense.

Tess blinked and wondered if that was the makings of a bridge.

 

======


End file.
